babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Babylon Project:Deletion
All content on The Babylon Project is regulated by several policies. Failure to meet any or all criteria set forth by those policies may lead to the deletion of an article or other page. This deletion policy describes proper procedures for this. General guidelines What does "Deletion" mean? From time to time, it is necessary to delete pages from The Babylon Project's database. While any user may be able to simply blank a page (i.e. delete all its current content), the original text will still be available in the page history for other users to view – and also to restore if they wish. However, when pages are deleted, all versions, past and present, are removed from the user-accessible part of the wiki. Only administrators have the authority to delete pages on The Babylon Project. Administrators are trusted to use their best judgment in determining whether a page should be deleted or not. However, administrators must also follow the procedure described below to help make such decisions. Content policies This section identifies some of the policies and guidelines which may apply to a specific type of article. Refer to these pages for a detailed description of what is or isn't considered permissible content on The Babylon Project. This list may be incomplete; see policies and guidelines for more. ;All pages : What The Babylon Project is not, Copyrights, Patent nonsense ;"In-Universe" articles : Canon policy ;Images & Image description pages : Image use policy Deletion procedure Suggest deletion Anyone may submit a page for deletion on any of the pages listed below. When you list a page, include a reason why you think the page should be deleted, and also add an appropriate message template to the page suggested for deletion. The submission will remain on the page for a specific period of time, during which other contributors will have a chance to discuss the deletion suggestion. Discuss suggestion Any logged-in archivist may join the discussion of any deletion suggestion. When doing so, please include your opinion complete with your reasoning, and sign with ~~~~ (four consecutive tilde characters). The following list contains suggested wordings for "common" opinions: * delete * keep * redirect to article * merge into article and delete * merge into article and redirect You may want to place one of these wordings in front of your comment to allow other participants to easily discern your opinion, although this is not mandatory. :''Note: A deletion discussion is not a voting procedure with the result being determined by simply counting votes for and against a suggestion. Instead, the final decision to keep or delete a page should always be based on existing corresponding policies or, if such don't exist, on a "consensus". A discussion as described above is a way to allow an administrator to make a correct decision.'' Resolve a suggestion A deletion suggestion can be resolved by any administrator. Typically, this is done 5-7 days after a suggestion was first made - however, this "lag time" can be shortened if a page is clearly violating existing policies, if a consensus has already been found, or if a suggested page has been considerably altered, so that deletion according to the initial reasoning is no longer necessary. It can also be extended, if no consensus has been found yet. :''Note: As described in the section above, the administrator deciding on a suggestion should do so based on policies and the discussion consensus. The discussion should not simply be considered a majority vote. Deciding on a suggestion may include ignoring comments without proper reasoning, comments suspected to be from sockpuppets, etc. As a general rule of thumb, an administrator should not delete a page he suggested himself.'' When resolving a deletion suggestion, the discussion should be archived in the relevant discussion archive (if a page is deleted), or on the page's talk page (if a page is not deleted). Overview: To delete or not to delete? Some pages should not be listed at all, and should just be kept and developed further. * Don't list stubs for articles that have potential, but list stubs that are nonsensical. * Don't list articles that just need heavy editing; instead, list them on pages needing attention. * Redirect pages should be listed only if the problems they cause outweigh their advantages. * List pages that have no potential as encyclopedia articles. This includes non-canon topics or content, as well as unverifiable material. * List orphan images where you can't think of an article where they might be useful. * If a page has some useful content but is too small to even be a stub, try moving that content to a different, larger article and change the page into a redirect.